conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isokyria
|sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Declared ''' |established_date1 = August 1, 1920 |established_event2 = '''Recognized |established_date2 = January 12, 1923 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = January 1, 1924 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 164122 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 29,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $531 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 55 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI =0.874 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Isokyrian pound (ISP) (£) |currency_code = |time_zone = UTC 0 |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Isokyria (Isokyrian: ᛁᛇᛟᚲᛁᚱ, Isokir), officially the State of the Isokyrians (Isokyrian: ᛋᛏᚨᚨᛏ ᛟᚠ ᛞᛖᚱ ᛁᛇᛟᚲᛁᚱᛖᚾ, Staat of der Isokiren), is a country in Northern Europe surrounded by the North Atlantic Ocean. Formerly a dominion of the British Empire, it achieved independence at the conclusion of the Isokyrian War of Independence in 1923. The Isokryian Civil War broke out a decade later between socialist and nationalist forces. The nationalists, led under General Christian Robertsson, emerged victorious and established the current State of the Isokyrians in 1937. Nororism, developed by Robertsson, became the state's official ideology with strong emphasis on national unity, anti-communism, anti-capitalism, gender roles, and family values in addition to a revival of Isokyria's Nordic cultural roots. Robertsson became the first Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party, effectively ruling the country as its head of state from 1938 until 1959. Robertsson transformed Isokyria into a Nororist state, committing the country to combating "degeneracy, capitalism, and communism" among other things he believed were threats to the Isokyrian nation. A mixed, national syndicalist, economy was built up, allowing the private sector limited ownership of the means of production as long as they serve the interests of the nation. All banks were nationalized and interest rates were set at various rates though never exceeding 10%. The Isokyrian economy flourished under Robertsson, partly owning to Isokyria's abundant natural resources, primarily crude oil. Robertsson's foreign policy almost entirely consisted of opposition to the Soviet Union and his regime enjoyed large amounts of support from the United States as a result. Isokyria did not join NATO, however. Anti-British sentiment was also espoused early in Robertsson's tenure that waned over the years. In 1959, Robertsson resigned, citing his advanced age and declining health, and named Emil Ingolfsson as his successor who largely continued Robertsson's policies. A developed nation, Isokyria has one of the largest economies in Europe, primarily as a result of its large oil reserves. Its gross domestic product was $531 billion in 2013. It has a population of 29 million who live within its 63,000 sq mi area. Alexander White is the current Chairman of the Nororist Party, elected by the party in 2009. Etymology "Isokyria" is a Latinization of a corruption of the the Isokyrian phrase "is og kir" which means "ice and cows", probably referring to the country's prominent winters and large livestock. History Human settlement of what is now Isokyria began during 2000 BC. Civilization did not arise on the islands until much later, during around 200 BC. Early history Contemporary history British rule The British came under control of Isokyria by the mid 15th century. During their rule Isokyrian culture began to merge with British culture and use of the Isokyrian language declined. The United Kingdom governed Isokyria directly until it was granted home rule in 1892. The Parliament of Isokyria was established and was allowed to pass laws without approval from the mainland UK, though laws could be repealed by the ruling monarch. War of Independence (1920-1923) Main article: Isokyrian War of Independence Inspired by movements in Ireland, a large independence movement led by the Party of Isokyrian Republicans (PIR) began to grow. Negotiations between the PIR leadership and the British government were started in 1919 but quickly broke down. The UK said it would grant independence only if King George V remained Isokyria's head of state. The PIR refused, insisting the country become a fully separate republic. The dispute turned violent after the bombing of the Royal Hufo Police office which killed 6 British police officers. Whether this attack was sanctioned by the PIR or if the bombers acted on their own accord was hotly debated. Whatever the case, the bombing spurred further acts of violence against British authority figures, leading to the imposition of martial law. The British Army was then sent in to restore order but their numbers were stretched thin because of the crisis unfolding in Ireland. Again following cues from the Irish, guerrilla tactics were employed by the Isokyrians to weaken the British resolve to fight. This style of warfare would continue for three years until the Anglo-IsokyrianTreaty was signed in 1923, recognizing Isokyria's independence as the Republic of Isokyria. Civil War (1932-1937) Main article: Isokyrian Civil War In the aftermath of the war with the British, two opposing factions emerged: the left-wing socialists and the right-wing nationalists. While the left was fractured among different socialist and communist movements (the largest of these being the Isokyrian Revolutionary Front), the right coalesced around Nororism, an ideology created by Christian Robertsson that emphasized unity of the Isokyrian nation around a strong state and a revival of the country's traditional Nordic culture. supported the nationalist side with limited amounts of monetary assistance, giving them the upper hand early the in the war. Leftist forces managed to hold key cities despite numerous siege attempts by the right, prolonging the war about five years. Details of the war, particularly the war crimes that were alleged to have been committed by both sides, are hard to come by as the current regime has allowed only restricted access to military documents and accounts, and what information the government does release usually favors the Nororist side. Most of what is known about the conflict are from leaked documents and eyewitness accounts from leftist militants who left the country before the war ended which, according to some historians, still does not provide a satisfactorily neutral line of events. Robertsson era (1938-1959) After the Nororist victory, Christian Robertsson, who had been an important military leader for the right-wing factions, was elected the first Chairman of the Nororist Party who serves as the country's de facto head of state. He began his time in office by immediately enacting polices designed to transform Isokyria into a Nororist state. Among the first of these policies was the Revival of Isokyria's Nordic and Viking Roots aimed at restoring traditional Isokyrian culture which declined during the British rule. He re-introduced the Isokyrian language, adopting the Runic alphabet, mandating it be taught in schools and that all government documents be written in both English and Isokyrian. While Robertsson was a Protestant, he authorized several programs aimed at restoring the pre-Christian Norse folk religion, establishing state-funded churches and temples that worshiped the old Norse gods. His economic reforms involved establishing a relationship between the state and the worker in order to work towards the betterment of the nation. While officially opposed to capitalism, Robertsson allowed private companies control of some industries, under the condition they put the interests of the nation first. Any company that was seen as placing more importance in profit than Isokyria faced being dissolved and its assets seized by the state. Other sectors, such as banking, were completely nationalized and reorganized as "National Worker Syndicates." Trade policy was made almost entirely protectionist with the notable example of crude oil exports, which are credited with Isokyria's relative wealth. Socially, Robertsson advocated a strong moral code and told citizens to be weary of "degenerate" behaviors. Excessive drinking, gambling, drug use, promiscuity, and greed were all considered "degenerate" and were discouraged by the state. Robertsson's attitude towards homosexuality was especially tough, viewing it as a "serious disorder of the mind requiring the most thorough treatment." It is estimated around 10,000 or more homosexuals were forced to undergo therapy to "cure" their "perversion." Robertsson also placed great emphasis on gender roles. Men, who were seen as the defenders of society, were required to serve in the armed forces for 1½ years. Women were prohibited from holding certain jobs and tax incentives were offered to families with more children. His foreign policy consisted of unwavering opposition to the Soviet Union and he garnered large amounts of support from the U.S. as a result. He never showed an interest in joining NATO, however and made no promises to come to Western Europe's defense in the event of a Soviet invasion. While he received support from Nazi Germany during the Civil War, he distanced his government from Hitler's regime as World War II went on, disapproving of the Nazis' racial policies and treatment of the Jews. After Germany's defeat in World War II, he forged a friendly relationship with Francisco Franco, dictator of Spain at the time. He visited Spain three times during his time as Chairman, applauding the country for also achieving national unity. Franco visited Isokyria once in 1954. Government The Isokyrian government has been described as "highly authoritarian." The Nororist Party dominates Isokyrian politics as the constitution defines it as the "Sole party to represent the Isokyrian people and nation." They hold all 250 seats in the National Assembly, which is largely considered to be a rubber stamp legislature by foreign analysts. Nororism Main article: Nororism Nororism is Isokyria's official guiding ideology. It promotes the unity of the Isokyrian state, opposition to socialism, communism, and capitalism. It teaches that all should take part in the betterment of their nation and to protect it from behaviors considered harmful and degenerate. Chairman of the Nororist Party The head of state is the Chairman of the Nororist Party. The Chairman is elected by the party every four years though in practice chairmen usually serve for life. The Chairman is afforded considerable authorities and is often considered to be the most powerful person in Isokyria. The current Chairman is Alexander White who was elected by the party in 2009. Law Isokyria uses a civil law system influenced by Nororist legal theory developed by Robertsson's successors (Robertsson himself did not write or speak about law often). There are three levels of courts: district, provincial, and national. All judges are appointed by the Party. According to the Isokyric Code, which is the country's official penal code, there are three types of crimes: offenses against the person, offenses against the nation, and offenses against the state. Crimes against the state are punished the most severely and include treason, defection, and defamation against the Chairman. Crimes against the nation are less severe but still penalized heavily. They include drunkenness, prostitution, gambling, and promoting un-Nororist thought. Crimes against the person describe offenses against other individuals, such as assault, murder, rape, and theft. Law enforcement is handled by the Isokyrian National Police which maintain local offices in every district. As of 2015, there were a reported 60,000 sworn officers. Elections Citizens vote for representatives in the Isokyrian National Assembly every four years. The Nororist Party is the only legal party. Voting is not compulsory but it is considered very taboo not to vote without a pressing reason. Because of this, most elections have a 90%+ turnout rate. Administrative divisions Isokyria is divided into nine provinces which are further divided into districts. Human rights Isokyria's human rights record has created concern among other western nations especially following the end of the Cold War. Rights such as freedom of speech, freedom of assembly, and due process are guaranteed by the constitution but according to detractors, are largely ignored by the authorities. Criticism of the Party can invite surveillance and result detainment by police. People accused of crimes are generally afforded a poor if not non-existent defense. There is no trial by jury and a defendant's fate is usually decided by one or more judges. Emigration is generally not restricted but the government reportedly makes pariahs of the families of expats who speak against the regime. Internet freedom groups say that while the internet is not censored in Isokyria, the government tracks what sites citizens visit. Using an unauthorized site will result in being visited by the police and likely detained indefinitely. The government publishes a list every month detailing what sites are forbidden and encourages citizens to check it often. Foreign relations and military Foreign relations Isokyria maintains relations with most countries in the world. It was historically a close ally of the United States, however that relationship has become strained since the end of the Cold War due to concerns surrounding Isokyria's human rights record. It works closely with the European Union and the Nororist Party has stated on several occasions it "May look into" joining the union. During the Cold War, it was close partner of NATO but has recently distanced itself from the alliance since the fall of the Soviet Union. Military Isokyria's military consists of the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. In 2015, Isokyria's total forces numbered around 90,000, a figure that has been decreasing over the decades. Conscription, which was imposed on all able-bodied men upon age 18, was repealed in 2005. The military has been fully volunteer since then. Economy Isokyria's economy is a national syndicalist-oriented system with the state retaining ownership of the most important industries. Workers are organized through syndicates and democratically make business decisions. According to Nororist thought, the profit motive is based in human greed and selfishness and will eventually produce results contrary to the interest of the nation. It is therefore the state's duty to ensure all enterprises contribute to the nation's well-being. That said, private property is respected in limited forms as long as the use of such property is to the nation's benefit. The Department of Industrial Cooperation is tasked with ensuring compliance. Personal property, property only used at an individual level and not for profit, is allowed in all circumstances. Isokyria has the 10th largest economy in Europe with a GDP of roughly $531 billion in 2013. Its primary sector is crude oil production which accounts for a large portion of its economic productivity. Services constitute much the remaining portion. All the largest companies in Isokyria are state-owned but managed by the workers through syndicate boards. Its protectionist policies have been relaxed over the years, allowing imports from the United States, Canada, China, Japan and the EU. Geography Isokyria lies between 60°N of the equator and is surrounded by the North Atlantic Ocean. It consists of two main islands and several smaller ones. At 63,368 sq mi, they are the 2nd largest island in Europe and 12th largest in the world. The British Isles are the nearest landmasses, separated by the North Channel. Climate Despite being one the northernmost countries in Europe, Isokyria's climate is fairly temperate with moderate summers but particularly harsh winters. Demographics Education Culture